


chercher avec le cœur

by TolkienGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, attempts in French, title from Le Petit Prince, vaguely mood-set around the time of Rey leaving Ahch-To in TLJ
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: L’amour ou les astres, dit l’homme vieux, l’homme de ses rêves. L’homme de l’île, mais pas l’île dont elle pensa. Vous choisiriez l’un, au coût de l’autre.





	chercher avec le cœur

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native French speaker! So I am sorry for any errors.

_L’amour ou les astres,_ dit l’homme vieux, l’homme de ses rêves. L’homme de l’île, mais pas l’île dont elle pensa. _Vous choisiriez l’un, au coût de l’autre._

Et Rey, qu’est-ce qu’elle dirait ? Dans un rêve, souvent, elle ne dit rien.

Quand le prince du mort se paraît avant les yeux, une vision de la douleur, et quelque chose plus triste—l’absence de la douleur—

Rey n’ai pas peur.

Peut-être, c’est folie.

Les astres clignotent tout de même.

Si les astres ne savent pas l’amour, ni coexistent pas côté à côté avec l’amour, quel choix a-t-elle ?

Rey rencontre le prince du mort, et elle trouve qu’il a encore la vie.

Les astres, elle a toujours.

L’amour, elle doit choisir.

(Elle choisit).


End file.
